


Broken Ties

by Saffers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, I Tried, Love, M/M, Sad, ahhhhhh I hope you like this, emotion, relstionship, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffers/pseuds/Saffers
Summary: In a world where the government chooses who you love and how you live, Kuroo realizes that he’s far more different than the rest. He is unable to see colours and has to hide his identity from society to avoid getting in trouble by the government at a young age. But as he grows older, he begins to wonder whether he’s worthy of even falling in love. Do soulmates truly exist?Will his world really remain colourless or will someone bring colour into his life?Can this someone help him realize that being different is good. That the differences in a person makes them unique and special.Makes you able to love.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Broken Ties

People in this world don't have the ability to control their emotions because they know everything's planned from the moment they're born. Your wealth, as well as your love life, is controlled by the government. Everyone accepts these choices knowing there are consequences for breaking these strict rules. 

Life had been pretty normal for Kuroo Tetsurou but he was a bit different from everyone else. He was born with a disease that no one has ever heard of. Although it wasn't contagious his parents locked him up and kept him away from society. If the government found out about this they would have taken him away. At first, he thought this was normal, it was normal to live a life without colours but sooner or later he realized his flaws. He wondered why he couldn't see colour, why he was unable to see like everyone else. He asked his parents from time to time but they always seemed to change the topic, "It's who you are Kuroo." that colourless name suited the boy. He felt like it was who he was and nothing could change so by the age of 10 he came to accept it.

When the time finally came, his parents decided that they'd let him out in the open, make friends and go to school like everyone else.  
"Kuroo do you want to go to school?" his mother held Kuroo's hand and walked him to the dining room, letting the small child sit down in front of her. "Why are you asking me now?" he asked out of curiosity. Kuroo's mother sighed and nodded her head for a bit, she wasn't sure if he was able to hide this from everyone else, she was worried he'd get hurt if he left the house and get himself caught in the outside world.

"Do you want to go?" she asked him again as he played with his hair. "Yes." he simply replied.

"Will you keep it a secret for me? Promise not to tell anyone about your sickness?" she held out her pinky, waiting for the boy's response. Kuroo hopped off his seat and walked over to her, holding his pinky out, locking it with hers. "Thank you. You're a smart boy Kuroo, I know you’ll do amazing." she couldn't help but hug him in her embrace, "It's a scary world out there, make sure to take care of yourself." she whispered.

"Okay, Mama."

⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯ 

A month passed after Kuroo's decision on finally starting school. He was excited to finally meet kids around his age and play. He wanted to do things he saw in movies, maybe even trying out some sports. His father always watched volleyball matches on the tv which caught his attention, Kuroo wanted to try that as well.  
The morning of his first day of school started off normal. He got dressed and prepared his backpack and received lunch from his mother. "Have fun and remember the promise we made!" she smiled, waving her hands at the little boy who made his way to school.

Kuroo happily walked his way to school. The street was colourless but he was able to see the different shades of grey. The movement of white to black once buildings blocked certain areas from the sun.  
Suddenly the boy was distracted by a cute little black cat that began following him. "What a cute cat." he stopped and crouched down to pet the little cat. It played with the loose laces of his brand new crimson shoes that he had gotten for his first day of school which caused the little boy to laugh. These shoes stood out the most to the boy when he visited the store, the bright shade stood out to him, even though he was unable to see colour, the bright grey illuminating off the shoes caught his eye. "I'm sorry but I can't play right now. I'll look for you after school!" he placed a piece of bread for the cat and gave it one last look before he rushed to school.

"I wonder how many friends I'll be able to make today!" he cheered as he made his way into the school. The students stared at him but the boy didn't let that bother him. His black hair covered his right eye with his hair spiking up all over the place. "What a weird kid." he heard a boy say to another student. Kuroo's smile was a bit faint now, he wasn't used to communicating with others so he didn't know how to approach the students in his class. "There you are. Come to the front of the class, since you're new to the school I'll introduce you." The nice-looking teacher patted Kuroo's shoulder and walked him to the front of the class. "Although the school year is just starting, we have recently gained another student." She looked down at Kuroo who was a bit hesitant, then held his shoulder assuring him that it was okay to speak. Kuroo's eyes couldn't focus, he kept scanning everyone trying to figure out colours by the shades he was seeing, it was quiet a weird habit of his. He scanned from one student to another, he couldn't help but stare. They were all glaring at him, it was scaring the young boy. "I'm...Kuroo Tetsurou. I hope we can umm..get along well." He forced a shy smile, and that smile got wider when he noticed a few other students smile back at him.

𝘐𝘵 𝘮𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘣𝘢𝘥 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘭𝘭

Or so he thought.

⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯

Later that day Kuroo made his way to the playground, he wanted to play with the others so he found a group of boys that were in his class and asked if he could join them. “Why would we want to play with you?” One spoke out, one of the boys were a little confused at first but chose to play along. As innocent as Kuroo was he thought they’d accept him if he continued to talk a bit more. “Since I’m new I thought I’d make new friends!” He smiled, hoping they would accept him. “You don’t fit in with us..it’s better if you play alone.” The boy shoo’d Kuroo away and he took a step forward. He was persistent. He wouldn’t give up. “You’re really annoying. I said go away you weirdo.” The boy finally snapped and pushed Kuroo onto the pavement. He scraped his hands against the spiked rocks as an attempt to save himself from falling flat onto the ground. 

“Leave him alone. Let’s go.” The boy’s friend held him back but that didn’t stop him from kicking Kuroo once more, hard enough to leave a bruise on his stomach and arm. “I think we should leave him alone...before we get in trouble.” His friends pulled him away and they all ran off into the school. “You don’t belong anywhere. You’re good for nothing and your hair is hideous.” Those were the last words the boy spoke when he kicked Kuroo, he still felt the pain aching all over his body. Kuroo cried that day knowing nothing would ever change for him, it was his doing, he was the one who was different. The pain in his lower stomach got worse and he eventually collapsed, hearing the voices of his mother call out to him. “Kuroo? Kuroo! Wake up!” She hugged him in her arms sobbing, with Kuroo’s fragile body in her arms, he was nearly unconscious, and in pain.

“Mama why do I have to be so different.” He wanted to say more but his mouth could only say this much with all of these bruises. 

His mother continued to cry, “don’t worry, I won’t let you back here until you’re big and strong.”

⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯

(Part 1 end)


End file.
